The Republic of United Freefolk
by Wynf
Summary: Harry Potter and his wife landed in a land always winter a decade before Aegon Targaryen conquered Westeros. How the arrival of Harry Potter affecting the Game of Thrones?
1. 1. Departure

1\. Departure

\--Present--

Magic was dying. There were few and fewer magical births every year. Many magical creatures became extinct. There are no unicorns now. No new house elf was born in the past 50 years. Magical levels of witches and wizards have become so low that no one can cast a patronus now. That's condition make Harry Potter the current Master of Death after combining three Hallows in the last war bracing himself and his wife Gabrielle Potter to walk into the veil of death.

\--Two hundred years before--

When the dark lord had cast the killing curse on Harry, the soul piece was destroyed. But it had some consequences which he did not realize at that time. It seemed that some of Voldemort's personality leaked into him which changed Harry gradually but not in a bad way. After the war, Harry did not go back to Hogwarts for his NEWTS. He retreated to Grimmauld Palace for some lone time to figure out his future, which was unlike him because usually, he used to charge blindly into any situation. During the time Hogwarts was being rebuilt he started to study some of the books in black library. As soul piece, he was destroyed he was able to concentrate easily. He attended the funeral of Fred where he felt like an outsider among the Weasleys. At the funeral of Remus and Tonks, Andromeda politely informed him that he was not welcome around Teddy. He was sad to hear that but he understood her feelings. He agreed to her demand but he still used to send Teddy gifts on his birthday. While Hermione and Ron used to visit him time to time he knew they were busy with their new relationship as well as their own family issues. As he had a lot of free time in his hands, he used this time to learn magic. First, he brushed up his occlumency and found that he was easily able to shield his mind and his mind also felt very clear. With new found concentration he started studying starting from the seventh-year material. He easily understood them. Two weeks before the new term started he went to Ministry and took his NEWTs and easily passed them. Afterward, Harry starts planning the next course action he should do. Knowing how fickle British Ministry of Magic world to his reputation and fear they start calling him the next Dark Lord, Harry decided to go out of ministry way by traveling the world to learn all knowledge both magic and mundane technology along the way. The next day, Harry go to Gringotts to settle his account. After goblin forgave him for breaking into their vaults by paying the remuneration, Harry withdraws all content in the Potter and Black family vaults. The next destination is Magical Trunk Shop, there Harry buys ten magical trunks to contain all the books from Potter vaults and Black library, potion ingredients, Hallows and other items for his travel. After saying goodbye to everyone, promising to come back soon which he had no intention of, he left magical Britain.

Over the years he traveled across the world learning different magics and meeting different people. He also encountered many dark wizards whom he killed ruthlessly. On his journey through France, he met Gabrielle Delacour that just run from her house to escape the marriage arrangement that set up by her father. Harry and Gabrielle then start exchanging story of their life. Feeling there is chemistry between them during their talk, Gabrielle decides to accompany Harry to travel the world. So that's how Harry and Gabrielle start their relationship and ended in marriage a year later. During their travel, both of them decided to not only learning magic but also mundane knowledge to compliment each other. Because of that both of them mastering many branches of magic, hand to hand combat, sword battle, and still adept in technology. After five years of travel, both of them decided to settle in America. After buying a house in the town near Salem Magic Academy, they start decided to have children. Ten years later, they become a big family by having five children, two boys, and three girls. But their happiness is cut short when they realize they are not aging a bit and still look like a mid-twenty-year-old couple. After investigating the cause, they realize the legend of the master of death by combining the Hallows is real. Fearing prejudice that will haunt them if their nature discovered by another wizard, they start using glamour to match their age. Fifty years later, the couple starts understanding that their immortality only applied to Harry and Gabrielle and not to their descendant. Afterward, Harry and Gabrielle start withdrawing from the family affair and then faking their death a year later by a magical explosion caused by a magic experiment leaving no body trace. So that's how the couple starts their seclusion and resuming their world travel to learn all knowledge humanity to offer the next hundred years.

\--Present--

Witnessing their decaying world, Harry and Gabrielle searching for a way to leave this world behind to another world. The couple found a way to leave this world by using a Veil of Death. After preparing all they could for their travel, they use a ritual in front of The Veil in Samhain when the barrier between the living and dead was weakest. They summoned their courage and stepped into it.


	2. 2 Arrival

With a loud crash sound, Harry and Gabrielle landed in the middle of the freezing jungle. They looking around to find there is no human nearby. After casting warming and concealment charm to themselves, the couples took their broom and fly to find the nearest human settlement. Half an hour later they found a huge ice wall with 700 feet tall height and more than 300 miles width stretches across the freezing land with several guards guarding it. They look a bit primitive compared to their old world especially if they use sword and bow as their weapon. Deciding to use the fast way to understand where they are and acquiring knowledge of the local, Harry using invisibility cloak fly to the nearby leader of the guard and use legilimency to him and absorbing his knowledge of the language and the current situation of this land. After copying the guard's knowledge, Harry flies back to his wife that hiding in the forest nearby.

Gabrielle: 'Hows the situation Arry?'

Harry: 'Look like we are landing in the medieval world. We are currently in the Westeros continent specifically in Land Beyond the Wall. This continent split into seven kingdoms, kingdom of the north, Riverland, vale, Westerland, stormland, the reach, and dorne. Each kingdom has a ruling house with several vassals house. House Stark in the north, House Tully in the Riverland, House Arryn in the Vale, House Lannister in the Westerland, House Baratheon in the Stormland, House Tyrell in the Reach, and House Martell in the Dorne. In the west of Westeros there are Iron Islands with Greyjoy as ruling house. In the East of Westeros is Essos Continent with several free cities there. Currently, we are in Beyond the Wall that reside several wilding tribes. This world still stuck in the medieval era. The strange thing is this land using English as their language. What do you think we should do next Gabi?'

Gabrielle: 'I think we should settle in this land, Aarry.'

Harry: 'Why? Why we don't just settle in one of the kingdoms or settle in free cities in Essos?'

Gabrielle: 'I think you know my reason already Arry, we are a wizard and witch, so if we want to free using magic in our daily activity we should build our own home. Currently, this land is free without a ruler, only several wilding tribes, we should use this opportunity to build our own kingdom in this land beyond the wall, what do you think Arry?'

Harry: 'You are as ambitious as ever Gabi, but I think you are right we should just build our own kingdom so we would not have to hide when using magic.'

After their discussion, they set up a camp for their resting place. The next morning Harry and Gabrielle using concealment charm flying around the land beyond the wall to survey a suitable area to build their own kingdom. After a week of the survey, they decided to use the land in the east near the sea (Hardhome) to set up their new home. With liberal use of magic, they build a house within a day. For the next week, Harry and Gabrielle discuss the plan for their kingdom, but before starting to build Harry use concealment ward to hide the surrounding area from another human. With careful planning, Harry and Gabrielle build 50 houses, a town hall, a fishing house, a forge house, three greenhouses, road, sewer, and a wall surrounding it. To build that many, normal human maybe will take years, but for Harry and Gabrielle, it only takes three months. They use their magic to raise the earth, transform it into the wall, and engrave it with rune so the building will be long-lasting. After completing their work, Harry and Gabrielle began to plan inviting tribe that wants to relocate to their city.

After a long discussion with Gabrielle, Harry lifts the concealment ward and fly with a broom to find the tribe that wants to relocate. After an hour flying, Harry found a tribe of wilding with 50 members that set up their camp in the nearby river. Finding the tribe leader, Harry offering the tribe to relocate the city he builds with the promise warmer house and easy food to find. At first, they are reluctant, out of nowhere a stranger offering the house to them. So, they ask Harry to fight their Warrior in the battle to prove Harry Worthiness. Harry conjure a sword to battle their warrior that using an ax made of stone and stick. At first, they are startled when Harry could summon a sword out of nowhere, then Harry explaining rudimentary of his magic. The battle is short because Harry had a superior body (ritual enhanced) and better weapon. After deliberating several minutes, they agree to check the city Harry build. So with this, Harry invite the first tribe to their kingdom.

Because of the number of people moving together, they arrived in the city one day later. There the wilding tribe is placed in each empty house available. In the night Harry and Gabrielle hosting a banquette to celebrate their arrival. The food is from wild animals that Gabrielle hunt. After feasting, they went to their bed. The next morning Harry and Gabrielle gather all people into the city hall. There Harry informs people of the rule in the city. Basically, they are all equal right, no kneeling, no killing, no raping, no robbing, guest right, and basic human right. At first, there is a lot of protests but after carefully explaining that their tradition is self-harming and that if they want to increase their wellbeing they need to change, well and easier life in the city make them a reluctance to obeying it. For making them always remember, Harry engrave the rule in the big stone table in front of town hall. Afterward, Harry dividing them to work in a different area. The men are tasked with fishing, hunting, forging, and guarding the city. The women are tasked to work in the greenhouse to plant the seed that Harry bring from his old world. And the children are tasked to learn to read and calculate the number. Harry and Gabrielle not only have to divide the job, but they also have to teach them too how to do the job and when they have free time they teach the children how to read. It's a busy month for Harry and Gabrielle but they are enjoying it because this is the prototype of their kingdom.


End file.
